Look After You
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: She sighs contently and places a hand on her still flat stomach a thing she's been doing a lot lately . She wonders how gorgeous their kid is going to be if he or she has her eyes and his smile. LP baby story. Pointless fluff.


**A/N :** Hi everyone. Some LP fluff popped into my head a few days ago and I got a little (okay, a lot) carried away by inspiration. So here it is the longest thing I've ever written. LP baby fluff.

Just to be clear, Lucas has never been with Lindsey. He broke up with Peyton in LA, she returned to Tree Hill 2 years later and they worked things out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, Lucas watches as his wife sleeps, curling in a ball, the blanket wrapped up to her chin. Her chest rises and falls gently each time she breathes. He could stay there and watch her sleep peacefully all day.

They have been married for two years now, they got married at the lake, with their closest friends only. They didn't have children, they decided they would get settled before actually thinking about it. They lived for a year in LA but they just didn't like it. They decided to move back to their home town, where all their friends were. Lucas coaches the Ravens and is currently writing his fifth novel. He's become a famous author after his first four books success. Peyton owns music labels in different places in the whole country. They have a nephew they spoil all the time but they want to have their little family on their own.

One night, Peyton had stumbled into the house and told Lucas he was going to be a dad. He kissed her and held her tight. A dad. She told him the news about a month ago and Lucas is already super protective over her.

Lucas uncrosses his arm from his chest and walks to the bed before lightly brushing his lips on her temple.

"Peyton..." he whispers in the most gentle way possible because he knows she's really, really, not a morning person.

"One minute." she mumbles in response, wrapping the blanket tighter around her frame.

"I gotta go," he tells her and she opens her eyes.

"Already?" her voice is thick from the tiredness and the half of the night spent vomiting above the toilet seat.

"I've got practice," he brushes the hair from her face and smiles down at her. "I made you some tea and pancakes are waiting on the table."

"You're the best husband ever you know that?" she tells him and grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and capturing his lips into hers.

He pulls back a few seconds later and smirks. "I kinda am huh?" he kisses her one last time and stands up. "I'll pick you up at two for our appointment OK?"

She nods and when he's at the doorway, she calls him, causing him to turn around. "I think we should tell everyone tonight."

"OK," He flashes her one of those Scott smiles and she swears, her heart has missed a beat. "I love you."

"I love you too," Once he's out the door, she sighs contently and places a hand on her still flat stomach (a thing she's been doing a lot lately). She wonders how gorgeous their kid is going to be if he or she has her eyes and his smile.

But one thing she's sure is that this kid is going to be spoiled.

----

They're sitting in the waiting room at the obstetric floor and Peyton's knee is bouncing up and down. Lucas takes her hand and gives it a squeeze when she looks up at him.

"Relax." He says simply and she nods. It's just a few minutes later that the doctor steps in the room and takes them in her office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Coburn; You must be Mr and Mrs. Scott." She shakes their hand and asks them to sit down. "How are you Peyton?"

"I'm very good. We're great." Her head flies to her stomach instinctively. "Just morning sickness lately."

"Yes, it'll be normally over once you pass the first trimester," Peyton nods and lets out a breath. "Let's do an ultrasound and see how it's going." Peyton does as she is told and lies down on the table, Lucas at her side. He takes her hand in his as the doctor applies some gel on Peyton's stomach after she has lifted her shirt up. A black and white picture appears on the screen and not a few seconds later, the sound of a heartbeat fills the room. The soon to be parents begin to tear up and smile widely.

A second heartbeat makes itself heard and they both look at the doctor who is staring at the screen.

"Well," she points at the screen. "This is baby number one and that's baby number two." She turns to them just in time to see Lucas' eyes widen.

"T-twins?" he asks. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," She says. "You're about seven weeks along. Congratulations." Lucas smiles and kisses the top of Peyton's head. "I'll let you a few minutes alone." The dark haired woman says before exiting he room. As soon as the door is closed, Lucas crashes his lips onto Peyton's. It's a chaste kiss, but it means something. He pulls back and rests her forehead against hers.

"Are you OK with this?" she asks, biting her lip, even though she knows the answer.

"Are you kidding me?" he says and kisses her knuckles. "I'm thrilled."

Best husband ever.

----

"Peyton," Lucas calls from their bedroom. "We gotta go if we don't want to be late."

"Just a minute," she shouts from the bathroom. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she steps out of the room and joins her husband in their bedroom. He catches sight of her and sucks in a breath. She's wearing a dark purple dress, one strap, cut to the knee with back heels. Her black necklace is the only jewelery she has on and her hair looks perfect with her curls floating just above her shoulders.

"Woah," he says and walks to her before planting one hand on her hip. "You look...amazing."

"Thank you." she kisses him chastely and grabs her purse. Walking towards the door, she notices he doesn't follow her and turns around. A smirk comes to her face when she catches him staring down at her legs. "You coming or what?" she asks, raising a brow. he shakes his head and follows her out of the door.

After two years of marriage, he still thinks about her as the sexiest woman on the earth. And she's all his.

----

They arrived at Nathan and Haley's house half an hour later for Nathan's birthday. They said hello to everyone and wished Nathan a happy birthday before Lucas handed him his present. Further into the night, they're talking to one of Nathan's team mates. He and Lucas talk about basketball mostly and Peyton just listens to them. He has his hand on her waist because he can't take his hands off of her and he's proud of having her here as his wife.

Brooke is standing a few meters away, a flute of champagne in her hand when Haley approaches her.

"Hey Tiger," she sings happily and follows the brunette gaze. Peyton is laughing at something Lucas said and lets her hand fly to her stomach instinctively.

"Have you noticed the same things as I have?" Brooke asks, looking at her friend.

"About Peyton?" The petite blonde asks. At Brooke's nod, she continues. "Yeah."

"She's glowing and her hand is constantly on her stomach," Brooke whispers before taking a sip of her glass.

"Do you think she is?" Haley asks, still eying Peyton suspiciously.

"I don't think. I pretty sure she is." Brooke admits.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Haley says and calls the waiter. The dark haired man comes with his tray and a few flutes of champagne on it. "I think the group over there is out of champagne." The man nods and walks toward Lucas, Jerry and Peyton. The two women watch as both men take a glass and Peyton smiles but shakes her head, telling him she doesn't want it.

"Yup...Definitely pregnant." Brooke squeals, clapping her hands together.

"I'm going to an aunt!" Haley cries as silently as she can, her hands on either side of her face.

"Shut up, I'm going to be a godmother," Brooke argues and they don't see Nathan walking towards them.

"What's going on?" He asks, furrowing his brow at the sudden girls excitement.

"Peyton's pregnant!" Haley blurts out and Brooke shoots her an evil glare. "And you're not supposed to know about it."

"How do you know?" Nathan asks.

"Woman instinct. Believe me, she totally is."

----

It's the end of the party and everyone is gone except for Lucas, Peyton, Owen and Brooke.

They're quietly sipping tea after Jamie had gone to bed, when Brooke blurts out,

"So Peyton, when are you due?" Both parents to be shocks on their tea and Lucas burns his tongue.

"Brooke!" Haley shouts, shooting her a glare.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asks, smiling innocently.

"Please," Brooke scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You're glowing, you turned down alcohol..." Lucas squeezes her thigh beneath the table and Peyton smile widens.

"3rd September." Peyton says.

"What?" Haley asks, confused.

"You asked me when my due date is. The 3rd September." she explains and Lucas leans over to kiss her temple. Brooke and Haley both squeal simultaneously and stand up to hug the couple.

"Oh, by the way, we're having twins," Lucas says after a few seconds, and eyes widen. "Two babies at once." he explain when everyone freeze.

"Oh my god!" Brooke cries. "I have to be at least one the baby's god mother!"

"And me the other one's!" Haley pipes in. Lucas and Peyton roll their eyes at their friends excitement.

"We didn't quite choose the god mother yet but we made our choice on the godfather." Peyton says and looks towards her best friend pointedly. He looks up and smiles widely.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Peyton whispers and Nathan walks to her, tears building up in his eyes. "Happy birthday." He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up.

"Nathan, put me down!" Everyone laugh at Peyton's shriek and Lucas feels his heart melt upon seeing the relation between his brother and the woman he loves.

He smiles and snaps out of his daze when his best friend and sister in law comes and gives an one armed hug. "Congratulations daddy," she says in his ear and his heart melts even more.

He can't wait to hear his children call him that.

----

"I'm glad we finally told them." Peyton says as they walk into their house. Lucas locks the door behind them and sets his keys and wallet on the shelf before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me too," He says and kisses her shoulder blade. "Nathan was over the heels when you told him he's gonna be the godfather,"

"Yeah." She nods, placing her hand over his on her stomach.

"You know you look very, very sexy in this dress?" he whispers huskily and smirks when he feels her shiver. He drops kisses along her collarbone to the spot below her earlobe. "But it would be even better off."

"Is that right?" She asks. He can't see her face but he knows she's raising her eyebrows right now. She turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. She shifts her hips against his and he groans as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Lying her down on the bed, he then climbs on top of her and let his lips travel down her body to the valley of her breasts, her belly button and just above the line of her panties. Clothes fly around the room within a minute and when he enters her, he whispers that he loves her.

So much.

---

Lucas wakes up hours later, after hearing noises coming from the bathroom. He thinks Peyton is sick again and get up before making his way where the light comes from. He pulls the door open quietly and finds her sitting on the floor, her head above the toilet seat, just wearing panties and one of his shirt. He kneels in front of her and brushes the hair from her face.

"Morning sickness huh?" he asks and she glares at him.

"What does it look like?" She spats. She then sighs and touches his arm. "I'm sorry...I'm just...exhausted." He nods and kisses the top of her head as she closes her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6," She nods just before a wave of nausea washes through her body. He holds back her hair and rubs her back soothingly.

After a few seconds of total awkward silence, he speaks,

"Sandrine," She looks up at him and furrows her brow. "For a girl." he explains and she laughs. "What?"

"Can I say veto?"

He chuckles and kisses her temple. They have two names to choose and since they don't know the sex of the babies yet, they have to pick four names.

"How about...Tyser, for a boy?"

"You need to stop watching Friends!" she says, patting his cheek. "We've got a lot of time to decide on names honey."

"Yeah I know," he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Once they're in their bed, Lucas lies across it and brings his lips to her stomach. "Hey my babies," he whispers, his shallow breathing hitting her skin, causing Peyton to shiver. "I'm your daddy. We'll have a little while to wait before meeting you two but I can't wait to see your angel faces. I'm going to take very good care of you and your mommy." he glances up at his wife and can see the tears forming in her eyes. "That's right. And I don't care if you become basket ball players of writers or teachers, I'm going to love you two more than anyone. Well, except for your mommy otherwise she'll get jealous. I love you two very very much." He kisses her stomach and lets his lips linger there for a few seconds. He sits up again and Peyton chuckles.

"You're such a dork," she laughs and pats his cheek when he pouts.

"A dork you love?" He asks, a glint in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I could say that..." He laughs and kisses her softly before turning off the light and pulling her flush against him.

"Good night Mrs. Scott," he whispers, and God, she loves the way that sounds.

----

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke shouts as she walks in Peyton office. Peyton looks up from her sketch pad and greets the brunette with a smile.

"It's Scott," she corrects and earns a roll of the eyes from Brooke.

"Whatever."

"What's up?" she asks as she drops her pen on the table.

"Shopping?" Brooke asks. "Pregnancy clothes."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. But I don't need it right now," she looks down at her still flat stomach and shrugs.

"And in two months you're going to freak out because you don't have clothes that fit to go to work," she kinks a brow and Peyton sighs. "Come on, we can have lunch after."

"Fine," Peyton's cell phone rings before Brooke can smile triumphantly. Peyton grabs it and smiles from ear to ear when she sees the caller ID. "It's Lucas."

"I would have guessed," Brooke mumbles.

"Hey sexy," she says into the speaker.

"Hey beautiful." he replies.

"What's up?"

"I miss you,"

"Luke, we saw each other two hours ago. I'm the one who's pregnant, I should be the emotive one." He laughs and she rolls her eyes; "But I miss you too."

"Really?"

"No, just faking it," she can almost see him roll his eyes in his office. "Go kick some basketball player ass. I'll see you at home tonight."

"Okay," he says. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye." she hangs up and decides to ignore Brooke's scoff.

"You're such two love birds,"

"I thought we were going shopping?" Peyton asks, grabbing her purse and linking her arm with Brooke before she can say anything.

----

Lucas is quietly sipping his coffee, a book in his hand, sitting at the kitchen table. He hears the front door open and close with a shut.

Mood swings. Fantastic.

He stands up and pours a cup of tea before making his way to the living room. Peyton plops down on the sofa with big huff and looks defeated. He puts the cup on the table in front of her and leans in to kiss her forehead.

"What's going on?"

"I went shopping with Brooke. I can't buy anything sexy, it wont fit in a matter of weeks. And I'm fat and the pregnancy clothes are hideous and-and..." she rambles and is cut off by Lucas' lips crashing onto hers. She moans in surprise and looks at him when he pulls back. "What was that for?"

"Maybe he pregnancy clothes are hideous but you're not fat. You're pregnant with my children and I think it's the sexiest thing in the world." he says, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You do?" she chokes out and tears are welling up in her eyes. He nods and kisses her softly before catching a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Why don't you ask Brooke to do a pregnancy line?" he asks quietly. She looks at him and smiles.

"You're a genius!" she suddenly squeals and claps her hand together before kissing him. "I'm totally calling Brooke!"

"Seriously, your mood swings are terrifying," he teases and earns a slap on the arm.

"Shut up!" she says with her phone on her hear. "B. Davis!"

----

"What are you doing?" Peyton asks as she walked into the kitchen.

"Making dinner to my wife," he answers simply.

"You know, I could cook. After all I'm going to be a mom. I want to make good cookies for my kids and grandkids." she says non nonchalantly and Lucas turns to her.

"Grand kids?" he asks.

"Yeah, when our daughter has a child on her own,"

"Yeah, right."

"She's not even born that you're already protecting her," she rolls her eyes and Lucas shoots her a glare.

"Maybe it's two boys," he tells her and she shrugs a shoulder.

Peyton has always dreamed to have a daughter, having a relation with her that she didn't have the chance to have with her moms. She wants to watch her go from kindergarten to primary school, middle school, high school, graduating high school. Seeing her go off to college (not without tears). And dancing at her wedding with Lucas.

"Maybe," she steals a piece of carrot Lucas was cutting and smiles at him sheepishly. "We have to find four names."

"Why four?"

"Two for boys if there are two boy and two girls names if it's two girls. Since you don't want to know the sex." she slips between him and the counter, and wraps her arms around his waist. She crashes her lips onto his and he groans when she sweeps her tongue across his bottom lip. He pulls back and she drops kisses on his neck.

"Peyton," he says and she looks up. "I have to do this," he says, mentioning to the carrots he was cutting.

"How about you do me now?" she asks with a raised brow.

"Charming, Mrs Scott,"

"Does it work?"

"Always." he says and before he even know what's happening, she's already tugging at his clothes.

----

"Peyt?" he asks in a whisper, not sure if she's asleep or not.

"Yeah?"

"I got a call from a movie producer, he wants to do a movie with my book." she sits up and looks at him.

"Ravens?" he nods and smiles. "Luke, that's great!" she throws her arms around his neck and he wraps his own arms around her.

"Yeah," he says and she sees the glint he has in his eye when he's excited. "He wants to meet us in New York."

"Both of us?" she asks.

"Yes, he wants to know the Peyton Sawyer from the book."

"Okay," she says and he kisses her gently. "When is it?"

"In two weeks." she nods and rests her head on his chest as he traces invisible patterns on her stomach.

"Are you scared?" she blurts out and he glances down at her curiously. At his frown, she continues. "Of having two babies at once."

"I think we'll be alright."

----

The two weeks flew like a few hours to Peyton who had only time to pack a few thing (read: an entire suitcase that Lucas had to zip up.), buy a nice dress for their dinner and some lingerie Brooke had insisted she'd need. They arrived in New York the day before the meeting with the movie producer, had time to take a walk in Central Park and take a look at pregnancy clothes and baby clothes in a store in Main Street.

"This is too cute," Peyton says as she picks up a Yankees baby sweater.

"Baseball, seriously?" Lucas asks and raises an eyebrow.

"We could ask Brooke to make baby ravens jerseys," she puts the sweater back in its rank and they walk to the next department, pregnancy clothes. Peyton picks up pants and laughs.

"Oh God...If I get this big I think I'm gonna kill myself,"

"Women always look more beautiful when they're pregnant." Lucas says, winking at her.

"You're such a liar,"

"It's true!" he insists as they begin to walk further into the department near the fitting room.

"Crap!" Peyton suddenly says, hiding behind one of the shelves.

"Wha-" Peyton drags him with by pulling on the collar of his shirt. She points her finger at a woman who is looking to different items.

"It's Maggie Simmons, the journalist who wrote an article about you and Brooke. She can't see us here in a baby store otherwise all New York's gonna know Lucas Scott the famous novelist is about to be a dad!" she cries and Lucas holds back a laugh upon seeing her face.

"I don't even know who she is!" he protests with a whisper.

"She knows who you are, trust me," she whispers back, ignoring the weird looks from people who are passing by and see a couple hiding behind a shelf.

"I don't think so!"

"Oh, Luke, come on, everyone in New York knows who you are, trust me," she says and he rolls his eyes. She takes pants off the shelf and starts walking towards the fitting room quikly, leaving a very confused Lucas behind her.

"I'm trying these on," she informs the woman from the store and goes into the fitting room before pulling Lucas with her.

"How long are we going to stay here?!" he whispers and she laughs. She opens the curtain just a bit and Lucas scoffs.

"Just until she leaves."

"Well when would that be?" he asks in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know...Shhh!" she says when Maggie comes closer to the fitting rooms.

"Don't shush me!" he says, putting his hands on her hips when she turns around.

"Shhh," she teases and he pulls her flush to him.

"Don't shush me you pregnant woman," she wraps her arms around his neck as he presses his lips to her. He starts kissing her neck and she moans.

"I think we should stop..." she mumbles in the crook of his neck.

"You started it," he whispers huskily into her ear.

And of course she, can't resist.

----

They walk into the restaurant hand in hand, Peyton wearing the navy blue dress Brooke has designed for her, Lucas wearing black pants with a light blue button down shirt and a black jacket. Peyton gasps when she actually sees what the producer looks like. She has a fake smile plastered across her face as she greets the producer whose name is Julian, also known as ex-boyfriend. They do small talk between the moment they're settled at their table and the moment the wine arrives. It's when Lucas goes to the bathroom that Peyton grabs Julian's shirt and whispers something in his ear.

"If you let out one information about our past to my husband, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass." She doesn't want to do anything but slap him clean across the cheek when he laughs and smirks.

"Scared that you won't resist at my charm again Peyton Sawyer?"

"There's no way I could have something for that stupid, arrogant and swanky person of yours ever again," she finishes her sentence just when Lucas comes back to their table. He sits back in his chair and drapes his arm on the back of Peyton's chair. The waiter comes a few seconds later with a bottle of red wine.

"I'll have water please," she mentions to the waiter who nods and pours Lucas and Julian's drinks before walking away.

"The Peyton Sawyer I used to know loved red wine," Julian says with a smirk and winks in Peyton's direction. She kicks his foot beneath the table and he yelps in pain. "Ow!"

"You know each other?" Lucas asks, clearly confused about the interaction between his wife and Julian.

"He was a friend of a friend of mine, we met at a party," she says before turning to Julian and sending him a look, begging him to bear with her.

"Oh,"

"And for the record, I'm pregnant, that's why I don't drink." she says and holds back a laugh upon seeing the disappointed look on his face.

The dinner goes well for the rest of the night, they drink, they eat well, Peyton lets out a breath once in a while when Julian almost splits up but Lucas doesn't catch it. It's before they get dessert that he splits up and this time, Lucas put the pieces together and he's very angry.

"You dated in LA?" he asks, turning to Peyton who has her eyes closed.

"Lucas..."

"For how long?" He asks but Julian this time.

"A year," Lucas shakes his head and throws his napkin on the table before storming out of the restaurant. Peyton calls out his name but he doesn't bother to turn around. She takes her purse and coat and stand up.

"You're such a jackass," she says when she sees Julian's smirk. She follows her husband who is already walking down the sidewalk.

"Luke!" she catches him up and grabs his arm but he yanks her hand away. It hurts her, it does but he's mad and she knows she should have told him. "Don't do that! It was nothing!"

"A year Peyton! You were together for a freaking year!" He shouts and she backs up a little, he's never been so pissed at her before.

"I would have told you if I had known he was the producer!" she protests. "I'm your wife Lucas, does the past matter? We're married and building a family. Why would I want to reash the past?"

"Maybe because you've still a thing for him..." she gasps and throws her hands in the hair, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you just said that," she says. "I can't do this right now. If you don't trust me..." She turns around and begins to walk away.

"That's right Peyton, walk away like you always do!" the words slip out of his mouth before he even knows it and he regrets them when he sees her wiping her tears. He resists the urge to catch her up and pull her into his arms because it was bullshit, but he's mad at her and he doesn't want to swallow his pride.

She is walking down the sidewalk in direction of the hotel when she feels someone grab her arm lightly.

"What the hell?" she shouts and comes face to face with a guy who doesn't seem nice. At all.

"Hey babe," he husks and tightens his grip around her arm when she tries to yank it away. "The loser just dumped you huh?"

"The loser...is my husband and do not touch me," he laughs and blocks her with her back against the building's wall. Peyton closes her eyes and remembers the night when Dereck attacked and had pinned her up against the wall of her bedroom.

"I promise you this is the best you'll ever have." he whispers in her ear and the blonde is completely terrified. She knows she should knee him in the balls or something but her body has lost its function. The guy's hand travels up her thigh and she closes her eyes and let a tear fall. The guy's grip suddenly loosens and he's pinned up against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife?!" Lucas shouts.

"Nothing man! I didn't know she was yours, I swear, I thought she was some who-" Lucas' fist collides with his face and the guy stumbles back wards. Lucas grabs him back and slams him against the wall before punching him square into the face once again. The guy apologizes and begs Lucas to stop before running away as fast as he can. The blonde turns to Peyton who hasn't moved. She chokes a sob and Lucas pulls her in his arms and soothes her by whispering that everything is okay in her ear.

"I was so scared," she cries into the crook of his neck and he can feel her tears against his neck.

"I'm know," He kisses her hair and rubs her back. "I'm sorry I reacted this way."

He curses himself for not being there to protect her. It's supposed to be his job.

----

They haven't talk since last night. Peyton was exhausted and all choked up so she fell asleep quickly. He stayed awake for a while, thinking about Julian and the way he reacted. It's not fair to Peyton to react this way and he's mad at himself.

She wakes up the next morning and runs her arm on Lucas' side. Lifting her head when she realizes he's not there, she looks around the room wondering where he is. As if on cue, he steps out of the bathroom and smiles down at her. He bends over and kisses her temple.

"Morning," he says.

"Good morning." she replies, propping herself on her elbows.

"I saw a café not far from here earlier, I thought we could have breakfast there this morning,"

"How long have you been up?" she asks.

"A couple hours, I went for a run, I needed to...clear my head." he shrugs and pulls his sweater above his head.

"Luke, about last night..."

"It doesn't matter," He says, sitting next to her and running his hand on the bruise the guy left on her upper arm the night before. "Like you said, the past is the past and it doesn't matter when we trust each others." He leans in and kisses her softly.

"I love you," she whispers.

"And I love you." he replies and kisses her forehead this time.

Lucas reads the paper while Peyton takes a shower and gets dress. She comes out of the bathroom with a simple grey sweater on and jeans with grey snickers. He puts his paper down and walks to her.

"Ready to go?" he asks, planting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah,"

They walk down the street and enter the café Lucas talked about earlier. They sit at a table in the back of the room and order their breakfast.

"I'll have a lemon pie, pancakes with syrup and a chocolate ice cream. Oh! And a tea." Lucas looks at her with wide eyes while the waitress writes down the order.

"I'm impressed of how much you can eat," Peyton purses her lips and kicks his foot beneath the table. "Ow!"

"He'll just have a coffee." she informs the waitress who smiles gratefully at her and turns on her heels before walking away. "I eat for three remember?" she asks with a raised brow. "And those are your children, so it's all your fault," she says, pouting like a child.

"How is that all my fault?" Lucas asks, frowning.

Peyton shrugs and flips through a magazine that was on the table. "You could have controlled Luke junior." She says non nonchalantly. He shakes his head in disbelief and she looks up, smirking. The waitress comes back with their breakfast and set it in front of them. They thank her and begin to eat (for Peyton).

"Oh my god, you're Lucas Scott!" They hear a squeal and before they know it, a blonde chick is nearly sitting at their table. Her friend joins her and they both look towards Lucas in awe. Lucas groans lightly. He likes to have fans but doesn't like when they show up while he's having breakfast with his wife.

"That's me," he smiles softly but doesn't miss the look on Peyton's face.

"Congratulations!" The two girls say in unison and both Lucas and Peyton frown.

"What for?" he asks. One of the girl picks up the magazine Peyton took a look at earlier and flips through the pages before finding the one she wants. There's a photo of Peyton and Lucas walking in the street of New York with bags in their hands. The text bellow it reads :

_Lucas Scott the famous novelist who has already written 4 books and his wife, the owner of several music labels in the country left their little town of NC and took a little trip to NY. Business trip or vacation? Apparently, the cute couple is waiting for a huge event. They were spotted in the famous baby store on the Main street two days ago, looking for baby clothes and Peyton has tried on pregnancy clothes. Let's just wait and see if our favorite author is going to be a daddy soon_!  
_By Maggie Simmons._

Peyton resists the urge to tell Lucas 'I told you so' but smirks. He rolls his eyes at her and turns to his 'fans'.

"Well, is it true?" the brunette asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Have you finished baby?" he asks Peyton and she nods. He looks down at her empty plates and he doesn't know how the hell she did to eat it all that fast. He stands up and reaches in his pocket before pulling out 20 dollars and placing it under the cup. He takes Peyton's hand and laces their fingers together before walking out the door. They fall into a burst of laughter as soon as they're out and glance at the two girls still sitting at their table in disbelief.

"You totally rocked this babe," Peyton says and presses her lips to his.

"This journalist is a bitch,"

"I told ya," she says, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"I was waiting for that one," he shakes his head and pouts.

"You're such a baby." she kisses his pout away and wraps her arm around his waist as they start to walk back to their hotel. Tomorrow is Peyton's birthday and Lucas has planned it all. They wont be in Tree Hill for her birthday because Lucas has an important Festival in two days. He has reserved a table for them at the Plaza and a suite there. Peyton knows that he's going to take her to have diner like every year and will give her a present he spends a lot of money in, even if she tells him no too, he just really likes to see her smile every time she opens her present.

After they returned to the hotel, Peyton told Lucas she was going to take a little nap while he has to make a few calls. Once he's outside, he dials a number and brings the phone to his ear. He waits two tones and Brooke Davis' voice comes through the line.

"Hey Broody," she greets and Lucas rolls his eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Brooke," he replies. "You did what I asked you?"

"Yes, I booked a table at the Oak Bar and a suite for tonight. The table is booked for 7 pm." she says, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Great, thanks a lot Brooke. You think she'll like it?"

"Yeah," she says. "So what did you get her?"

"Well, a gorgeous dress made by Brooke Davis," he smirks and can picture Brooke rolling her eyes at what he said.

"I know that, but what did you get her, except the dress?" she asks, pursing her lips.

"What make you think I got her something else?" he asks, even if he knows Brooke won't buy a thing he's saying.

"Because you're Lucas Scott and she's Peyton and you love her so damn much that one gift is not enough," she says and lets out a laugh when he groans. "So what'd you get her?"

"A silver bracelet from Tiffany with an inscription on it," he pulls back the phone from his ear when Brooke squeals.

"Tiffany, nice. She's gonna love it. Good choice Luke," she says. "I'll call her tomorrow to wish her an Happy birthday. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Lucas pulls his phone back into his pocket and shakes his head.

----

The day after, in the evening, Lucas is patiently waiting for Peyton to finish getting ready. He has checked the pocket of his suit at least five times, making sure he had her present. He's wearing a black suit with white shirt and he has a three days 'beard' just like Peyton loves. His hair is still the same, dirty blond, spiky. Peyton always tells him their children will have his hair an he always insists they'll have her curls. He knows if they have a daughter that she will be a spitting image of Peyton. He can already imagine her, blonde curls, blue eyes that matches his, his dimples and his nose and Peyton's lips and chin.

He snaps out of his daze when Peyton comes out and his jaw nearly hits the floor. She has a black strapless dress on with a dark green ribbon around her waist that matches her emerald eyes. She has a shawl covering her shoulders and upper arms. She has for only jewelery black earrings and her make up is flawless. Her hair is curled up the way he loves.

"Lucas," she calls out when he's still staring at her legs. She laughs when he finally looks up at her and shakes her head. "You're still not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise," he says before taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one," he leans in to kiss her cheek as they walk down the stairs. A car is waiting for them in front of their hotel and she eyes her husband suspiciously. She climbs in the car when the driver opens the door for her and Lucas climbs behind her. After a 15 minutes ride in the busy street of the Big Apple, the car finally stops and the driver goes on the other side of the car to open the door for them. Lucas slips 10 dollars in the driver's pocket before wrapping his arms around Peyton's waist whose eyes are wide;

"The plaza?!" she says, turning to him. "You're crazy, we can't afford it Luke."

"Sure we can. Don't worry about that babe," he says and brings her hand to his mouth before kissing her knuckles. "Let's go inside, shall we?" They are led to the restaurant and to their table. Champagne is set up for Lucas and Sprite for Peyton. He pulls out the chair for her and comes to sit in front of her. They order their dinner and eat in silence, talking about things and stuffs.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" she asks with a guilty look.

"Of course. Actually I finished another book," he says and waits nervously for her reaction.

"What?! Why am I finding out about it just now?!" she asks in disbelief, even though she can't stop her self from smiling.

"Surprise," he says and before he knows it, her lips are on his and her tongue is in his mouth. They pull back mutually and look around, not surprised to see all eyes on them. They clear their throat and mutter a 'sorry' before Peyton sits back in her chair. "I finished it a month ago and sent it to my editor. I had to change a couple of things but it turned out pretty well. 5 books in 6 years. You must be my muse Peyton Scott." He says with a smirk and runs his thumb on her knuckles.

"You think?" she asks, raising a brow. "So tell me about this book,"

"Not yet, we have the publishing tomorrow at the International Book Festival. Everybody is gonna be there, including Nate, Hales and Brooke."

"They knew?!" she whispers loudly.

"Yeah..." he says as she shakes her head. "So, how about I give you your present before dessert?" he asks as she nods. He claps his fingers together and Peyton watches in awe as a waiter comes with a black rectangular box and sets it in front of Peyton. She glances at Lucas who nods and mentions for her to open it. She undones the ribbon around it and carefully opens the box, revealing a white gold bracelet.

Her hand comes to her mouth and tears build up in her eyes. "Luke," he chuckles and takes the bracelet out of the box and read the inscription ou loud.

"Direction, beauty and meaning. True Love Always." She chokes out a sob and he slips the bracelet onto her wrist. He didn't expect her to cry but she's hormonal and emotionnal and everything that goes with it. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a long kiss.

"Thank you," she whispers. "For everything,"

"Happy Birthday wifey,"

"I love you so much," she whispers and he takes her hand.

"I love you, too." He kisses her quickly but doesn't let go of her hand. The waiter approaches them and clears his throat. Lucas turns to him. "Yes?"

"I had a note from the reception who tells you that the suite you booked for tonight is ready for you after exigences of Ms. Davis,"

"Thank you," the waiter nods and walks away.

"You didn't just book a suite did you?!" she asks with a raised brow.

"It's my wife's birthday, I want to celebrate."

"I don't need a big suite to enjoy my evening Lucas,"

"We're both exhausted from the couple last months and we need to relax,"

She sighs and smiles. "Okay."

Yes, Peyton Scott has the nearly perfect husband. And he was right, she really liked the surprise.

----

She feels him kiss her shoulder but she wants to sleep for a few minutes. She knows he's doing that to wake her up and to tease her, but she won't give in. She can't help but whimper when he stops. She moans when he attack her neck with kisses and runs her hand through his hair.

"Luke," She mumbles, her eyes still closed. He smirks against her skin and runs his hand over her bare stomach.

"Morning beautiful," he whispers lovingly. She smiles and finally opens her eyes.

"Hi," she replies and he places one last kiss on her bare shoulder before brushing the hair from her face and kissing her temple. "Thank you for last night, it was....perfect."

"You're welcome," he says. "The following was worth it." He smirks and she slaps his arm playfully. She looks out the window and smiles widely.

"It's snowing!" she says as she adjust the sheet around herself and makes her way to the window.

"Wow," he says and comes up behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "How do you feel about taking a walk in the snow in Central Park?"

"I think it's great idea,"

----

"P. Scott!" Brooke exclaims when she sees her friend step into the room where everyone is gathered : Photographers, journalists, novelists from every part of the United states.

"Brooke!" she replies and let go of Lucas' hand to hug the brunette.

"I see you like the dress," she says as she pulls back and examines the dress she made for Peyton. It's a simple black dress that fit her slim frame and every curve of her body. She has a white ribbon around her tiny waist that matches Lucas' white shirt. It's cut to the knees and she has simple black heels and a black jacket (Brooke's product of course.).

"It's gorgeous!"

"Even more gorgeous on my wife," Lucas says as he hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him. He lifts her chin with his finger and leans in to capture her lips with his.

"OK love birds," Brooke breaks in when the kiss last a little bit long. "Public place, with lots and lots of photographers." Peyton pulls away and kisses his cheek quickly before patting his arm.

"Go meet who you have to meet, I'm just going to hang out with Brooke, Nathan and Haley."

"You sure?" he asks, running his thumb over her knuckles. She nods and he kisses her quickly before making his way towards other famous novelists and interviewers. She sits at a table where Haley and Nathan are already settled at. She kisses their cheek and smiles.

"Let me see that bracelet!" Haley says as she takes hold of Peyton's wrist.

"You knew about it?!" she asks with wide eyes.

"He asked me to help him." She stops talking and reads the inscription. "Direction, beauty and meaning. True love always."

"That's so Lucas," Nathan says and everyone lets out a chuckle. "You OK Sawyer?" he asks with a furrowed brow when he notices her eyes can barely stay opened.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired,"

"They were in a suite at the Plaza last night and Lucas had just told Peyton he had finished an other book. She had to congratulate him if you know what I mean..." Brooke says, smirking.

"Brooke!" Peyton cries as pink creeps up on her cheeks.

"What? Have you seen the look on Lucas' face since he came in?"

"Maybe because he's madly in love with his wife and that he has two children on the way," Nathan says, challenging Brooke who narrows her eyes.

"Thank you Nathan," Peyton says, smiling gratefully. She turns to Brooke and smirks. The brunette just shakes her head and takes a sip of her glass. Peyton laughs and takes a sip of her water.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back," She stands up and dizziness catches her. "Oh,"

"Peyton?" Brooke says and stands up to cup her friend elbow, helping her to catch her balance. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She says and removes herself from Brooke's grasp. She doesn't make three meters before her legs give up and she falls to the floor.

"Peyton!" Nathan shouts and rushes to kneel next to her on the floor. "Go get Luke!" He says to his wife and Brooke.

----

"How long did he take you to write the book?" A journalist asks Lucas.

"6 months."

"That's really short, what has you writing like that?" he asks and Lucas smiles widely.

"My wife probably, she's my muse."

"Is she here tonight?"

"Yeah, she's talking with my brother, her best friend and mine," He points out through the crowd at their table.

"Is it true that you're going to be a dad?" he asks and closes his eyes.

"That journalist, Maggie something...Saw us outside a baby store with bags in our hands, doesn't mean we're going to have a baby. And when that day comes, I know that my child is going to have a great life in our little town and not in this whole fashion world."

"Lucas!" Haley cries frantically. He turns around and can see panic in his best friend's eyes. "Peyton just passed out, I don't know what-" Lucas is rushing towards their table before Haley gets the chance to finish her sentence.

"Peyt!" Lucas shouts, causing everyone to look at him. He catches sight of his wife who is sitting on the couch with Nathan and Brooke on each side of her. He kneels in front of her and notices how pale she is.

"I'm OK, just a little dizziness," she says weakly as he rests his hand on her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he says and resist the urge to scream at the photographers around them. Nathan catches his gaze and the dark haired man nods and stands up. Lucas sits on Peyton's side and kisses her hair as she rests her head on his chest as he rubs her back. Photographers stop taking photos when Nathan threatens to get them fired.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," he says and she shakes her head.

"It's your evening Luke, you have to stay." she protests.

"No Peyt. For your sake and for the babies sake it's better if we go home."

"You have to stay Luke, you could loose your job," she looks up at him but he shakes his head once more.

"My boss will understand."

"OK," He stands up and helps her up before taking his jacket off and pulling it on her shoulders.

She has the perfect husband.

----

After her little accident in NY, they both came home to Tree hill. The trip had tired her and she needed to rest. The few weeks have flown by and Peyton is beginning her third month. She's starting to show every time she wears a dress. Brooke has worked on a pregnancy line and already made jeans for Peyton.

It's about 6 pm when Lucas comes home from basket ball practice and he finds Peyton reading a pregnancy book on the sofa. He walks to her and kisses the top of her head, asking her how was her day even if she doesn't work much.

"It was OK, Nathan and I hang out before he had to go to practice," she says non nonchalantly.

"Should I be jealous of my brother?" he asks, turning to her with his brow raised.

"Hmm, I don't know, he's quite charming," she says. He walks back to her and climbs on top of her, making her put the book aside and lie down. "And really good in bed back in high school." His head drops to her shoulder and he lets out a groan.

"Way to kill the mood," he says and she bits her lower lip.

"You do want me though right?" she whispers huskily, letting her robe fall off of her shoulder, revealing a bit of her black bra. He moans and runs his hand through her curls.

"Are you just in underwear?" He asks and swallows hard. When she nods, his eyes widen. "And when Nathan was here..."

"I had jeans and a sweater," she says, knowing that even if Nathan is his brother and her best friend, Lucas doesn't want him to hang out with Peyton if she has just underwear beneath the robe. He lets out a breath and she chuckles.

"You put that on just for me then?" he asks and she nods, chewing on her bottom lip. He finds that it's the sexiest move ever. He removes her robe, leaving her in a black bra and matching panties. She pulls his T-shirt over his head and runs her hands over his tanned and broad chest. He's lying between her legs, sucking on her favorite spot when the door bursts open.

"Oh my God!" Haley cries upon seeing the scene before her and covers her eyes with her hand. "Seriously guys!"

"Seriously Hales," Lucas says, finding a blanket to cover Peyton up. "The knocking, does that tell you something?!"

"You're lucky your nephew didn't just see that," she points out as Peyton puts her robe back on. She ties it and stands up, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "At this rate, you're going to have I don't know how many children. I know Peyton is hormonal and everything bu-"

"Don't you have something more important to do than lecturing us?" Lucas says. "We're adults, we know the consequences of our acts, but thank you Ms. James-Scott," Haley rolls her eyes as Peyton muffles a laugh. "Now what's up?"

"Hum, nothing just checking up on Peyton," she says, shrugging her shoulder.

"What? No love for me?" he asks, pouting.

"I sure you got all the love you want with Peyton,"

"Well, I would have got it if you didn't show up like that. See, Peyton's great," He opens the door and gently pushes her outside. "OK, Bye-bye."

"That was rude," Peyton says, kinking her brow.

"She'll get over it." He says and places his hand on her hips. "So where were we?"

"Nowhere, I'm not in the mood anymore," she pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the room.

"You have got to be kidding me," he says to himself before chasing her and hooking his arm around her waist. She squeals and he lifts her to their bedroom, because he knows she wants him.

All for herself.

----

"Hey, look at that," Peyton says as she lifts Lucas' shirt she's wearing and pointing at her small baby bump. "Definitely bigger huh?"

"Yeah," he lifts his head, resting it on his hand as he caresses her stomach with the other. "Definitely." he kisses her and opens his arms as she nestled into his embrace. She rests her head on his chest and traces shapes of heart on it with the tip of her finger.

"I have to go make dinner," she says after a minute of total silence. He shakes his head and tightens his grip around her.

"Mmmh, stay."

"But I'm hungry," she whines.

"You're always hungry," he says.

"Try to have two babies in your uterus, you jackass," she abruptly stand up and puts on a pear of sweets before walking out the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Peyton!" he huffs and falls back on the pillows. "Great." he waits a few minutes, thinking she'll come back in and say she's sorry for her out burst. He waits for 3 minutes and when he hears the front door shut, he jumps out of his bed and puts basketball shorts and a T-shirt on. He rushes towards the door and gets out. He cups her elbow from behind and she tries to jerk away.

"Let me go please," she says.

"Have you been crying?" he asks.

"It's nothing,"

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He argues and catches the tear that has fallen down her cheek.

"I'm scared Luke, okay? I'm afraid of not being a good mom, and..and what if something happens to me or you and they have only one parent? Because we both have been there and it's terrible an-and I don't them to live that and I'm freaking out, we haven't begun the nursery and it's twins so they're going to need their own room and what if we don't have enough money and..."

"Peyt!" he shouts harshly. He didn't want to but it was the only way to stop her rambling. "I'm not going anywhere and you aren't either. I, you and the babies are healthy. I'm not like Dan, I'm not leaving you. You're three months pregnant, we've a lot of time to do the nursery." he says calmly and she lets out a breath of relief. "Are you feeling better?" he asks as he places is hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what's happening to me, I'm just very hormonal, I'm sorry."

"You already said that," he smiles as she chuckles. "It's okay." she leans in and rests her head on his shoulder. "How about we go inside because it's freaking winter and its 8pm and I'm just wearing basketball shorts," she laughs and he leads them inside.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks as she plops down on the sofa.

"French toasts?" she says, smiling innocently.

"Breakfast for dinner...Sure, I can do that," He leans in and kisses her temple.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart,"

----

"Hey you," she whispers in his ear as she wraps her arms around his waist when he's making breakfast the next morning. She climbs on the counter and picks up a piece of chocolate.

"Hey! That was mine," he cries as she puts the piece in her mouth.

"Come and get it," she whispers, kinking a brow. He puts his hands on her hips and stands between her legs. He kisses her hard and slips his tongue into her mouth without warning, causing her to moan in surprise. A knock comes at the door (always bad timing...) and it opens.

"You do that all day or what?!" Haley cries, slapping her hand on her thigh in exasperation. Peyton laughs and pats Lucas cheek. "I knocked this time!"

"Good, now, next step, you wait until you hear 'come in!'," Lucas says, causing Haley to roll her eyes, again.

The petit blonde smiles innocently. "Sorry."

"What's up?" Peyton says as she jumps off the counter.

"I've been writing a song and I wanted to try it. Can we go to the studio?" She says, running a hand though her hair.

"Sure,"

"Are you sure you can go?" Lucas breaks in. "I mean, you're not feeling dizzy or tired?"

"Honey, I'm not sick. You don't have to check up on me every minute of everyday,"

"OK. See you later," He leans in to kiss her and Haley has to clear her throat for them to break apart. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," She kisses him on the cheek before heading out the door after Haley.

"You two are still totally in honeymoon stage,"

----

"Hi babe," Peyton says as she sets her purse on the table and sits down with him on the sofa.

"Hey," he kisses her temple and opens his arm. She nestles against him and turns to him. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could stay here and take a bath, have dinner and watch a movie," she says, running her hand on his chest. "What do you say?"

"I think it's a good idea." he nods and closes his eyes, running his hand up and down her arm. "How was your day with Haley?"

"Good, we had a great time," she closes her eyes and nestles against him a little more. He feels her baby bump against his side and smiles. "I'm just going to sleep for a little while. Can you read to me?"

"Sure, which book?" She reaches in her purse and pulls out An Unkidness of Ravens. He laughs because she always carries it with her and takes the book from her hand. She asks him to read her favorite moment. She doesn't need to tell him which one is it, he knows it by heart and closes the book before lying down, pulling her with him. She places a hand on his chest as he places his hand on her stomach and start reciting the part of the book.

"Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton," he watches as her breathing slows down and her chest just rise and falls in a beautiful pace. "The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity," he pauses for a second and smiles down at his wife. Sometimes he just can't believe she's his. They have gone from complete strangers, to lovers, to friends, to a couple. He can't stop himself but leans down to kiss her lips softly before whispering the last sentence. "The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth : I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer..."

----

Lucas wakes up when the sunlight that pierces through the curtains burns his eyes. He slowly opens them and looks around the room. He sighs when he sees Peyton's side is empty. He stands up and walks in the hall. He finds his wife in the future nursery, sitting in the rocking chair with a sketch pad on her lap. The room is completely empty except for the rocking chair Lucas has put in the corner. The walls are white and are waiting to be painted.

"Morning beautiful," he says as he walks up to her and kisses her. He bents down to kiss her stomach. "Morning you two,"

"Hi," she replies.

"What'cha doing?"

"I was thinking about the colors. I thought we could paint it in light yellow since we don't know the sex of the babies and blue is too cliché and...well I hate pink. So a pale yelow with bands of light brown and grey."

"It's a great idea," he says as he kneels in front of her and looks around the room.

"But something is missing. I don't know what I could paint on the walls that could go with the colors."

"Savanna's animals?" he says, shrugging a shoulder. She stops in her traks and throws her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. She pulls away and he looks at her with a frown.

"You're a genius! It's great!"

He touches his swollen lips and smirks. "I should be a genius more often,"

"And still, that's the minimal treat," she says, cocking her brow.

"Oh yeah?" She stands up and he hooks his arm around her waist, making her sit on his lap. "What can I do to get the highest treat?" he says, brushing his lips against hers lightly.

"Hum, I don't know..." she whispers huskily, pulling him in for a kiss and taking his bottom lip between hers. After pulling away, she goes down and suck on his neck, he moans and grips the chair.

"Peyt..."

"Just a little preview," she says with the most seductive tone, ever. She stand up and runs out of the shakes his head and chases after her.

She's _so_ going to be the death of him.

----

"Lucas Scott!" Peyton shouts and slams the door behind her.

"What did I do?" he asks, holding his hands up in surrender, having not a hint of what she's screaming about. An amused smile comes to his lips upon seeing her flushed face and he smirks when she has to smile. She can not keep a serious face when he smiles like that.

"You told Haley we could baby sit Jamie tonight?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do," he says non nonchalantly, not seeing what the big deal is.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Jamie and I want Nathan and Haley to have their night but..." she walks to him and straddles his lap and he automatically rests his hands on her thighs. "I just bought the lingerie we saw the other day, you know...the one you really liked, the black and red." she whispers and toys with the collar of his shirt. He groans at the thought and she leans in to kiss his neck.

"Maybe we got enough time," he says and she shakes her head. "Or we could do it after we got him to bed,"

"Luke! Not when he's in the next room! If Haley happened to know that we did, you'll loose your best friend title."

"Yours too," he smirks when she slaps him playfully.

----

The next week, he finds her crying in her office in front of her laptop.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asks as he walks to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and standing behind her. She's watching photos of pregnant women.

"Look at this Luke, I'm going to be huge! Why did we have to make twins? You stupid Scott gene!" she turns around and slaps him on the arm. He wants to laugh, he really does. But he knows she isn't laughing, she's freaking out.

"That's normal Peyton, you're pregnant."

"So you think it's normal that I'm going to be fat to the point that you don't want to touch me anymore?!" He shakes his head and spins her seat to kneel in front of her.

"I think pregnancy is the most beautiful thing in the world. And I mean it. And I would never stop touching you. I couldn't get my hands off of you."

"Even if I gain more than ten pounds and if I yell at you when my back hurts or I can't feel my ankles anymore?" her tone is softer and her eyes are dry. Lucas can even see a hint of smile on her lips.

"Even then," he smiles and kisses her, then kisses her small bump.

"You're adorable you know that?" she asks running her index finger along his jaw line.

"You can show me how adorable I am if you want," he whispers huskily.

"Good try," she laughs and turns her chair, facing back her screen. He comes up behind her and starts massaging her shoulders along with dropping kisses on her neck. She knows that he knows she can't resists much longer if he continues his little game. "Oh God, Luke," He smirks and trails his lips from her collarbone to her earlobe.

"Are you farm animals?!" They hear someone say and both look up on time to see Brooke walk in the room. They blush simultaneously and clear their throat. "Anyway," she walks to them and places several mini sweaters on Peyton's desk. "I made little sweaters for my future god children!" She shows them the first one, a grey with Ravens written on it.

"Aw, that's too cute," Peyton says as she takes it from Brooke's hands.

"Haha, a good point for me in the godmother contest!"

"The contest is closed, we've already chosen the godmothers." Lucas says, taking the other sweater in his hands. "This one is even cuter, don't you think?" he asks Peyton who nods and they both ignore Brooke's wide eyes.

"But...Wait! Am I the godmother of one of you children?"

"You'll see," Peyton says. "We don't tell anyone until the birth."

"But...You told Nathan!"

"What are you five?!" Lucas asks with a laugh. Brooke rolls her eyes and sits down in front of them with a huff.

"Seriously guys, if I'm not the godmother of one of them, I'll kill both of you!"

"Huh, threats...Not helping," Lucas says in a mock tone. Brooke groans and storms out of the office as the two blondes laugh.

"She is going to be pissed when she knows we lied to her all this time. Why would she think she's not gonna be godmother?"

"I dunno but when she finds out she is, she'll be over the edge." he says, rubbing Peyton's shoulders.

"Yeah," she chuckles and turns to look at him. "I have some work to do and you're kinda distracting me, so we keep what you wanted to do earlier for tonight?"

"I don't know if I'll be in the mood," he says and shrugs one shoulder. She shoves his arm when he laughs.

"Hey! I'm the one who's pregnant, I'm the one with the mood swings."

"I know," he leans in and kisses her gently. He's at the doorway when he turns around. "Don't do too much okay?"

"OK, dad," she says with a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah," he blushes and waves her off before stepping out of her office. Peyton chews on her pencil and shakes her head.

He's way too protective, and she wonders if their daughter (if they have one but Peyton is pretty sure they will) will ever have a boyfriend with a dad like Lucas.

----

Lucas walks into their house by the front door and is assaulted by smoke burning his eyes. It's coming from the kitchen and he can't help but worries for his wife. He walks to the kitchen and stays at the doorway when he sees her pulling a batch of burned cookies out of the oven. He smiles and is reminded of a certain day during senior year. His heart sores a bit at the memory/

"What are you doing?" he asks and she jumps a little, placing her hand on her chest as she turns around.

"Jesus, Lucas!"

"Sorry," he looks at the cookies and chuckles. She slaps his arm and glared at him. "You thought you had ameliorated your cooking skill during the past 6 years?" he asks, raising a brow.

"Shut up! I'm just training for our kids when they want cookies," she says, shrugging a shoulder and putting down the dishtowel she had on her shoulder. She takes a cookie from the good batch and hands it to him. He takes a bite of it, chews and swallows. Peyton is waiting for his opinion with a raised brow and a smile on her face.

She put just a dash of salt this time.

"It's a little too sweetened," he says with a smirk on his face.

"What?!" she asks in disbelief, planting a hand on her hip.

"Im kidding," He says and pulls her against him. "They're perfect."

"Really?"

"Yep." He nods and she smiles before kissing him softly. "Even though I would have made a cookie dough battle."

"We can still do that," she says, taking a handful of dough and putting it in her mouth. She kisses him hard on the mouth and flicks her tongue against his so he can taste the chocolate. He moans in response and dips his hand in her curls. He doesn't see her take another handful and feels the cookie dough on his back. She laughs and starts running.

"Oh you better run," he says as he takes his munitions and chases after her around the house.

Déja vu?

----

They have a dinner at their house tonight. Brooke, Owen, Nathan and Haley are invited and Peyton has been cooking (she must have improved her skills) all day. After many screwed recipes (well maybe not) she decided that they'd all eat pizza. They showed up at 7pm, Nathan with a bottle of wine and a bottle of sprite for Peyton.

They're drinking their aperitif when Peyton notices that there is one plate that is not needed.

"Why did you put 7 plates when we're only 6?" she asks Lucas, pointing at the plate.

"Hum...I thought Jamie was coming." Lucas quickly says, maybe too quickly and Peyton narrows her eyes suspiciously. As if on cue, a knock comes to the door and she stand up before walking to it. She stops short when she greets the visitor.

"Dereck!" she squeals and jumps in his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He stumbles a little but hugs her back, smiling at his little sister enthusiasm upon seeing him.

"Hey little sis'," he says and kisses her cheek once he has put her down. "Wow, you're pregnant,"

"You didn't know?"

"Well Lucas told me about a surprise when I'd come but I didn't know it was this huge," he says and walks further into the house. She closes the door behind him and looks at Lucas.

"You're the one who called him," she says and then rolls her eyes. "Of course, who else?" Dereck shakes the men's hands and kisses the women's cheek before sitting on his chair and enjoying the catching up with his sister.

----

He's making dessert when he feels tiny arm around his waist and a familiar scent as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks you," she whispers softly.

"What for?"

"For Dereck," she answers, placing a kiss on his cheek. He nods and turns around once he has finishes preparing the dessert and smiles down at her.

"You're welcome," he says and kisses the top of her head. "Are you tired?"

"Nah," she shakes her head weakly, causing him to chuckle.

"You're exhausted."

"Maybe, but I want to spend some time with my brother," she says and shrugs a shoulder before resting her head on his chest.

"Good, because he's staying here for three days so you have a lot of time to catch up with him." She looks up and realizes she hadn't thought of asking him how long he's staying for. She kisses him on the lips, lasting a little longer than they intended to. A clear of the throat causes them to pull away. They turn around and see Dereck standing in the doorway. Peyton blushes and buries her head in the crook of Lucas' neck in the more adorable way.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you needed any help," he says, dipping his hands in his pockets.

"No, we're good," Peyton says and moves from Lucas embrace to take two plates before walking to the living room. "I'm glad you're here big Bro'," he laughs softly at the nickname she has for him and pulls her in an one armed hug. She walks out of the room, leaving her brother and her husband alone.

"I'm glad she has you, you know," Dereck says, causing Lucas to chuckle. "What?" he asks, wondering if he has missed something.

"Nothing, I was just expecting the big brother speech about not hurting Peyton and everything," Dereck laughs and Lucas is put at ease.

"Nah, I think I gave it to you before the wedding," he waves him off and pats him on the back. "So future dad huh?" he asks as Lucas nods. "Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"You're Lucas and Peyton, everything will be fine,"

He sure hopes so.

----

Peyton is beginning her fourth month of pregnancy and can not feel better. Her morning sickness is over, she's not feeling hormonal, it's April so it's not too cold not too hot, the birds ar singing, everything is fine.

But she's craving for something. She's lying on the sofa with her book in her hand, it's mid afternoon, Lucas had some things to take care of with the principal and has been gone for a little less than two hours. Peyton bits her lip before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number. After three tones, the voice of her husband appears at the other end of the phone.

"Luke! Thank god," she sighs and falls back on the cushions.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"You have got to stop worrying," she says before rolling her eyes and letting out a laugh. "I'm bored."

"I'll be home in a half an hour. I have to drop something at Brooke's and I'm heading home then,"

"You know what I'm craving for?" she asks while flipping through a B. Davis magazine she has found on the table. Unfortunately, she knows it by heart. Front and back.

"No, but I have the feeling you're going to tell me and asking me to get it for you," he says with a laugh.

"You know me too well. Peanut butter," she says and he makes a disgusting face.

"OK, anything else?"

"No, thank you, you're the sweetest." He hangs up the phone and laughs to himself while shaking his head. She really is something.

He has taken him almost an hour to find the kind of peanut butter she likes. Because she likes only one type and, of course, the little grocery store near their house doesn't have it in stock. He finally gets home and she rushes to him as soon as he's set a foot inside the house. She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tight, knocking the wind out of him. She kisses his cheek and takes the peanut butter from him before taking a spoon from the drawer and going in the living room to watch the new episode of Gossip girl. He shakes his head and joins her on the couch and watch a teenager TV show while she eats what she's been craving all day.

"Want some?" she asks, holding up a spoon of peanut butter in front of him.

He puts on a disgusted face and shakes his head. "No thanks,"

"You don't know what you're missing, the babies and I love it," she says as she rubs her stomach. His hand comes to rest on top of her and they watch some crappy shows that are on TV all the afternoon.

----

He has invited his editor and his boss for dinner since they are in North Carolina. Peyton never met Lindsey and Lucas is a little apprehensive. He has never told her that Lindsey was pretty and young. He knows he has to tell her because with her mood swings, she's capable to make a scene in front of them and get very jealous. He hasn't had the chance to tell her. Lindsey and Ed are a little early and Lucas has just come home from practice and he expects the worse to happen.

The evening goes well but Lucas knows that Peyton's smile is fake, that Peyton's sweetness towards Lindsey is fake. Hopefully, Lindsey doesn't seem to catch it. They talk about book tour and Lucas feels Peyton tense next to him. The book tour is planned when she'll be beginning her sixth month and she doesn't want to be alone for a whole month. But she knows that Lucas' job is important and she puts on a brave face. He gently squeezes her hand beneath the table but she snatches it away.

He didn't tell her about it and he knows she's pissed at him. He knows that once their guests are gone, there is going to be yelling. Lots.

He finds her doing dishes after he has walk Lindsey and Ed to their car and he's seen it coming. She's going to ignore him until he brings up the subject.

"Peyton," he says after five minutes of very awkward silence. He brushes his hand against her arm and she jerks it away.

"Don't," she says calmly and coldly and he's surprised she hasn't raised her voice yet.

"Can we talk about this?" he asks. "Please?" she drops the sponge in the sink, dries her hand with the dishtowel that was on her shoulder and glares at him.

"How long have you known about the book tour?" she asks, planting a hand on her hip.

Oh boy, this is going to be bad.

"A week or two,"

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, I-I thought you were going to be mad and-" she laughs bitterly and shakes her head, not believing he has just said that.

"Congratulations, I'm not mad I'm pissed," she drops the dishtowel, walks past him nd down the hallway. "Feel free to sleep on the couch!" with that, she slams the bedroom door behind her. Lucas sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"Fuck," he walks down the hall after her and gently taps on the door. "Peyton...Sweetie I'm sorry,"

Silence. He turns the knob and finds her curl as a ball on the mattress, the bed shaking beneath her sobs. He makes his way to her side and kneels in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers before kissing the top of her head. "I won't go if you want me to stay here."

She shakes her head and sits up a bit. "You have to go, it's your job. And we need money for the when the babies come."

"I don't want to leave you alone...I-" he's cut off when she presses her lips to his. She pulls back and rests her forehead against his.

"I'll be OK, it's just a month right?" she put on a brave smile he knows it's fake. She knows that he knows it's fake but she does it anyway.

"Yeah..." he runs his thumb on her cheek bone and kisses the tip og her nose. "It's just a month."

----

Two weeks later, Lucas is doing the dishes when he hears Peyton cry his name. He rushes into the living room where she's watching some soap on TV, completely panicked when she sees her with her hand clutched to her stomach. He kneels next to her and asks her what's going on.

"One of the baby just moved," she says with a wide smile and tears sparkling in her green eyes.

"Really?" she takes his hand and puts it next to hers on her bump. "Which one?"

"I don't know! It a weird feeling. Not a kick just a wave,"

"Wow," he says.

"I'm sorry you didn't feel it," she says, with a sympathetic look. "They say the baby moves after a big emotion."

"Did you cry?" he asks, concerned.

"Mark Green just died," she says, pointing at the episode of ER that is on TV.

"Peyt.," he says with an amused chuckle. "You just cried because a TV show character just died?" he says in a mock tone.

"Shut up," she pushes his shoulder a little and wipes her tears. "I'm emotional."

He forgets about the dishes and he knows Peyton is gonna be mad in the morning if she sees it's not done. He doesn't care, he spends the rest of the evening watching ER with the woman he loves and doesn't move his hand from her belly a second. The babies don't move again during the evening. He's a little disappointed but he knows he will feel it someday.

----

He feels her tossing in her sleep and sighs.

"Are you awake?" she asks as she rolls on her back.

"Yeah," he whispers and closes his eyes again.

"I can't sleep,"

"Difficult to sleep when you talk," he mutters and she lets out a big huff.

"I keep thinking about stuffs."

"So stop thinking about stuff,"

"Don't you want to know what I'm thinking about?" she says as she rolls on her side and taps his shoulder. Once, twice. He sighs and rolls on his back.

"Huh-huh, yeah,"

"I wonder how we should name our kids." she says simply and turns to him.

"You're thinking about that at..." he turns to look at the clock. "3 am?!"

"I can't sleep!" she says and he chuckles. She moves to stand up and he looks at her confused.

"Where are you going?" he asks, sighing.

"I can't sleep,"

"Well, you should sleep you need to rest."

"I'm too worried," she protests. "And I want something to eat,"

"Again?!" he asks with a laugh.

"Just something little like a pop tart," she says, shrugging a shoulder.

"No,no. No more pop tart, you already ate at least five of those today," he pulls back the covers and rubs his eyes. "I'll make you something more like a breakfast.

"French toast?!" she asks excitedly.

"Hey! That's my favorite thing for breakfast, you, thieve!" she rolls her eyes and he kisses her forehead before heading out of the room.

"I love you!" she calls out and hears him laugh in the hall. She huffs and falls back on the pillows, not able to wipe off the smile from her face.

----

Her fifth month of pregnancy has begun perfectly. The babies are kicking more and more often (though Lucas hadn't have the chance to feel it yet) and Peyton's mood swings are rare. She is working less and less, Lucas alters with writing at home and being distracted by Peyton once in a while and practice he animates with his brother. He's supposed to leave for his book tour in exactly a month, and more the days are passing by, more he worries about leaving Peyton alone. He's writing something he's not very satisfied about when he hears Peyton call his name. He stands up and walk down the hall. He finds her clutching her stomach like the last time she'd felt the baby moving.

"Are you OK?" he asks, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"The babies are kicking, like really kicking." she says with a wide smile across her face. He rushes to her and places his hand just next to hers.

That's when he feels it. A little pressure against the palm of his hand. It's the most beautiful thing he has ever felt. He smiles widely at his wife and his eyes get watery.

"Whoa," he says in awe before kissing Peyton on the lips. They let the kiss linger a bit and one of the babies kicks again, causing them to break apart. Do you think it's the boy or the girl who kicks like that?"

They went at their second ultrasound a few weeks ago and decided to find out the sexe of their babies. Peyton had bet it was two boys while Lucas bet it was two girls. The doctor gladly told them they were having a boy and a girl.

"I think it's the girl," she says before chuckling. "All feisty,"

"Like you," he leans in and presses his lips to hers when the baby kicks again. They pull away in surprise and laugh. "She doesn't like it when I kiss you,"

"No, that was because you had you hand pressuring my belly," she says with a smirk.

"Oh god," he leans in so his mouth is on her stomach and kisses it. "Sorry baby girl,"

"Maybe it's the boy, a future soccer player." she says, shrugging a shoulder as he looks up and glares at her.

"Right," he scoffs and waves off her comment. "He's gonna play basketball like his daddy."

"Or maybe he'll be a musician like Chris Keller,"

"You just killed the mood," he says and shakes his head. "Or he'll be a painter or a writer."

"Yeah..." she whispers and rubs her belly. "What about the girl?"

"A dancer," he says, completely in his thoughts.

"You think?" she asks and he nods. "I think she's gonna be a daddy girl,"

"Why would she?" he asks

"Because every time you kiss me she kicks. She's begging for your attention,"

"She doesn't kick every time I kiss you," Lucas says, rolling his eyes. Peyton nods and his eyes go wide. "She does?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"At the beginning it was just moving, but then it was real kicking,"

"And when we're having sex? I never felt anything,"

"Well since we didn't have sex since the first move, I can't tell you," she shrugs a shoulder,

"I'm sorry with work and the nursery, I'm kind of exhausted."

"Are you in shape to do it like, right now?" she asks with a raised eyebrow, toying with the collar of his shirt. She looks up at him and he has to suck in a breath when he feels the effect she has on him.

"Always," he groans when she unbutton his shirt and runs her hand over his tanned chest.

"That's what I thought," she smirks and captures his lips with her and falls back on the sofa with him on top of her. He braces on his hands avoiding to crush her belly. He's kissing her neck when he feels a big tap against his stomach. He pulls back and smiles down at her belly.

"She's really jealous huh?" he asks in amazement.

"I told you," she rubs her bump and whispers : "Can you let mommy and daddy have a little fun baby girl?"

"Fun?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

She laughs and squeals when he lifts her up to their bedroom.

They both really like it when he works at home.

----

He's leaving tomorrow. She spends most of the time to the studio today, trying to wrap her head around something else than the idea of him leaving. He gets a message on a the voice mail from his boss telling him they have to leave tonight if they want to make it to the publishing in New York. He feels his throat tightening. Peyton finds it hard enough to be without him for a month and he can't imagine the shock when he's going to tell her they don't have the chance to spend one last night together.

When she comes home, she tries to keep a brave face. The telephone rings and she rushes to pick up.

"Hello?" she says as she puts her bag down, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Peyton? Hi this is Ed, Lucas' boss." she hears the man say.

"Oh hi!"

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to talk to Lucas,"

"He's still at practice but I can leave him a message," she says as she walks to the counter and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can you tell him that a cab will pick him up at 8pm tonight?" Peyton frowns and writes down what Ed said.

"But, isn't he supposed to leave tomorrow morning?"

"I thought he had told you, we're leaving a bit early if we want to be in New York tomorrow. I gotta go, bye Peyton."

"Um, Bye," she puts the phone down slowly and sits on the first chair.

He comes home a while after and finds her sitting on a chair at the table. More her belly grows, the more protective he's become. He can see something is wrong. Well, of course she isn't jumping of joy to the fact that he has to live for a month. But something worse happened. He can see it to her face.

"Peyt.?" he asks as he walks into the kitchen. She doesn't look up and stares at the phone. "Did something happen?"

"You have to leave tonight," she says matter of factly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had the message this morning and I didn't see you since." He kneels next to her and brushes the hair from her face. He lifts her chin with his index finger and sees her bloodshot eyes. "Peyton,"

"I'm OK," she says, wiping her eyes. "Have you packed?" he nods and she stands up as fast as her large belly allows her. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't pull away from me Peyt..." he says, standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm not Lucas...I'm just sad," she says and he takes her in his arms, pulling her as close as he can but their unborn babies don't allow it.

Two hours later, the corn of the cab rings outside the house. Lucas sighs and stands up before grabbing his suitcase.

"I have to go," he says and pulls her in for a hug.

"OK," she buries her face in the crook of his neck. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too." he scatters down and lifts her shirt. He trails his lips on her belly and whispers. "Be good for mommy, I love you two so much." he stand up again and kisses her on the lips. He let's the kiss linger a bit, tasting her. He breathes in her scent before she pulls away.

"You have to go," she says as she closes her eyes.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you, too." with that, he grabs his suitcase and exists the house. The next thing Peyton knows is that Brooke and Haley burst into the house with old movies and a lot of ice cream, claiming their guys had kicked them out so they could watch the basketball game in peace. Peyton accepts their excuse but she knows Lucas has something to with it.

They laugh and cry over movies, and Peyton actually thinks that maybe the month will pass more quickly than she thought.

----

Lucas lets out a sigh as he enters his hotel room. He had a terrible day. He argued with Lindsey on the date they are supposed to come back to Tree Hill. He misses his friends, he misses his home town.

And most importantly, he misses his wife.

He plops down on the bed and reaches for his phone. He dials a number and brings the phone to his ear. Her voice comes to his ear as a smile comes to his lips.

"Hey wifey," he says into the phone. She smiles and rubs her belly.

"Hey husband," his heart flinch at the name she uses. "How are you?" he asks, not being able to wipe off the smile on his face upon earing her voice.

Because he freaking misses her.

"I'm good," she rests her hand on her belly as she talks. "We're good."

"Uh, so you don't miss me that much huh?" he places his hand over his heart, even though she can't see it. "It hurts Peyt." he mocks and she lets out a chuckle.

"Well you have a lot of hot girls where you are, you mustn't miss me that much,"

"Peyt...You know that's not true," he says with a sigh.

"Yeah...It's just...I miss you so much," she lets out a sob she couldn't hold back and his heart breaks. She quikly wipes her tears away and takes a deep breath. "Anyway, how is Miami?"

"Hum, it's OK...I wish you were here," he says, shrugging a shoulder. A knock comes to the door and he stands up. "Hold on a second, someone is knocking." he opens the door and is surprised to see Lindsey on the other side. "Hey Linds,"

Linds? Seriously?

"Hey Luke,"

Luke? She must be kidding.

"What's up?" she asks and purses her lips as she leans on the doorway.

"I'm talking to my wife actually," he says as he waves the phone in his hand. Lindsey lets out a 'oh' and Peyton smirks. "What did you want?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to go out, but you're busy. I'll see you later." she waves an he closes the door behind her. He puts back the phone to his ear and clears his throat.

"Is she fucking kidding me?" she asks with her mad voice. "She's asking you out while she knows I can hear your conversation?!"

"Peyton..." he tries without success.

"Are you having an affair with her?"

"What?!" he cries in disbelief. "Peyton that's ridiculous!"

"Is it, really?" she asks and continues before he has the time to even protest. Her hormones are driving her crazy and she doesn't even realize what she's implying. "Well she calls you Luke, you call her Linds."

"We call each other by our name diminutive so, we're having an affair?" he says before scoffing.

She sighs and shrugs a shoulder. "I'm sorry," she toys with the hem of his T- shirt she has on. "I'm just...hormonal as hell and I want you to come home,"

"Me too," he says and feels his eyes water. "I want to come home to my wife and my babies," he whispers and he knows she knows he's about to cry. "Are you going to call me a dork is I ask you to put the phone on your belly?" she lets out a laugh, thinking it's cute. She does as she's told and he says incoherent things to their unborn children for a few minutes and talks to her for a half an hour until her hears just her breathing and knows she has fallen asleep. He hangs up and smiles contently.

His family is fine.

----

He comes home a week later like promise. Once he has unlock the door, he tip toes into the house and sets his suitcase down. He walks to their bedroom and quietly opens the door. He finds her sleeping on her side with her hand on her stomach with the sheet stopping at her waist. It's June and it's a little bit hot. She wears his shirt and his book is opened on her chest. He kneels next to her and brushes his lips against her cheek bone. She mumbles something but doesn't open her eyes. He kisses her on the lips and she awakes.

"Luke?" she mumbles without paying attention. "Luke!" she throw her arms around him and it feels great.

"Hey baby," he whispers. "You should sleep."

"I'm 'wake," she says, her eyes drifting closed again.

"Sure," he laughs before stripping down in just his boxers and climbing in bed. Everything feels god. The mattress, the pillows, the sheets and the person next to him. He drapes his over her extra large stomach and smiles contently. He gently drifts into sleep when she whispers his name.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she grabs his hand and kisses his palm. He kisses her temple and rests her cheek against hers.

"I love you." he echoes before closing his eyes.

It's good to be home.

----

Lucas comes home the next day after practice. He walks into the bedroom he shares with Peyton and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She's eating cookie dough ice cream and watching some TV show.

"I wanna have sex," she blurts out, digging her spoon in the tube and putting it aside. "I miss it," she complains and he chuckles behind her. "It's been what, three days?"

"Baby, we had sex in the morning, so it's about 12 hours ago,"

"Doesn't matter," she digs her spoon violently in the tub and sighs dramatically.

"You OK?" he asks and kisses her temple. She shrugs and her eyes dart back to the TV. He kisses her collarbone and her neck.

"Luke," she says but is cut off when he bites gently on her earlobe. "Oh God..."

"What?" he asks, smirking against her skin. "You like that?" she nods and he continues to work on her neck. He pulls away suddenly and she groans.

"I hate you," she says.

"I miss the sentimental, 'Luke I love you so much' stage of your pregnancy."

"You made me fat and now you wont even let me use you for hot sex."

"We can do it, babe," he whispers huskily in his ear.

"I changed my mind now," she says coldly. He wraps his arm around her before stealing a spoon of her ice cream. He eats it and licks the spoon clean as she looks at him.

"What?"

"That mine," she digs in the tub and bring up the spoon. "Want some, I can share," he nods and she misses his mouth voluntary. "Oops," he laughs and wipes off his face, glaring at her.

"Déjà vu,"

----

"I hate summer, I hate being pregnant, I can't see my feet anymore and my back hurts and this is the fifth time I have to pee!" Peyton growls as she makes her way very slowly to the table where her friends are having lunch.

"And this is the fifth time you tell us that." Haley comments and backs away when she sees Peyton's eyes shooting her daggers.

"Seriously Hales, if you weren't my husband best friend or my best friend's wife, I would totally kill you right now!" she mutters through gritted teeth and sits down on the chair next to Lucas. He rubs her back soothingly and she leans into his embrace. At least she doesn't pull away from him. It's mid july and it's hot and she's seven months pregnant.

"You OK Sawyer?" Nathan asks when he see her trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, it's just too hot! Can I have water please, with lot of ice," she asks, turning to Lucas who nods and stands up. He comes back a few seconds later and Peyton drinks the glass in one motion.

"Better?" Lucas asks. She nods and leans in to kiss him. she pulls back after feeling a big pressure an puts her hand on her stomach.

"They're playing soccer in there," she says with a laugh and Lucas rests his hand next to hers.

"Whoa," he whispers in amazement and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"So who is the godmother?" Brooke tries for the fifth time in the afternoon, ruining the moment.

"Brooke!"

----

During her eight month pregnancy, Peyton starts to get tired easily and is officially put on maternity leave. She had something called early contractions or Braxton hicks and she had to be rushed to the hospital. Everything was fine but the doctor put her on bed rest. Lucas fears the worst. Her due date is 3 weeks away and he doesn't know if he can handle feisty Peyton during 3 weeks when he knows she's going to freak out for being in bed that long.

"What are you doing up?" he asks as soon as he has entered the house.

" 'How was your day?' 'How are you honey?' 'you know I love you?' " Peyton mimics. "No, no it has to be 'What are you doing up'!"

"I"m sorry," he says before kissing her on the lips. "What were you doing?"

"Sandwiches with jam," she says, shrugging a shoulder.

"What with it?"

"On the top or on the side?"

"Both."

"Cheese, ham, tomatoes, pine apple, ketchup and yogurt." she says like she finds it normal.

"Jesus Christ, Peyton," she turns to him as tears threatens to fall. "It must be really good."

"It is," she takes a bite of it and he puts on a disgusted face when she doesn't look. "Want some?"

"No!" she frowns at his sudden shout and he smiles nervously. "I'm not very hungry right now," she narrows her eyes and he knows she knows he doesn't like it.

"It was a bad Jesus Christ!" she says as tears will up in her eyes. "You don't want it because it seems disgusting!"

"It is disgusting Peyt.," he jokes but when he sees her tears fall, he wants to kick himself. Hard. "I'm jocking honey..."

"Not you're not!" she cries and stands up as fats as her belly allows it. "You're so awful to me!" she shouts from the hall and he hears the bedroom door slam.

Lovely.

----

They were invited to Nathan and Haley's tonight. Lucas didn't want them to go, he wanted Peyton to get some rest. Her due date is tomorrow and she insisted that walking was good to launch the labor. They had a good dinner, talked, laughed.

"So your due date is tomorrow P. Scott,"

"Yeah, and it was great. I may have growled a bit sometimes," everyone clears their throat and she rolls her eyes. "Alright, a lot," she scoffs. "But is was really great. I think it's for tomorrow."

Lucas rubs her arm and leans in to kiss her temple. "We should go sweetie," she nods and as soon as they're out of the door and Nathan is doing the dishes, Brooke sits next to Haley.

"I bet 5 bocks she goes into labor tomorrow,"

"OK," Haley agrees. "I bet 5 bocks in two days,"

"Deal," they do a high five and Brooke hopes it's for tomorrow and Haley just a day later.

----

Peyton groans as she comes in her living room. Haley, Nathan and Brooke are having a coffee with Lucas and she went to take a walk, trying to activate the labor.

"Still no babies?" Nathan says upon seeing his oh very pregnant best friend stumble through the door. He backs away when she shoots daggers at him with her eyes and walks to him.

"You know, I could totally kill you by sitting on you right now, I don't care if my baby doesn't have a godfather,"

His eyes widen and he swallows, standing up. "You want my seat?"

Tears sting behind her eyes and she puts her hand over her heart. "That's so sweet Nathan, thank you," she sits on the sofa and puts her feet on the table. "Oh god..." she says upon feeling the pain in her back -it has killed her lately-. "Could you go find me ice cream Nathan?" she asks. Nathan groans but does as he is asks, otherwise she's capable of crying again.

"So how are you feeling Peyton?"Haley asks.

"Do I look like I'm OK?" she glares at her blonde friend who swallows. "My due date was a week ago and I'm still pregnant. My back hurts like hell, my ankles are swollen, I can't see my feet and I feel like a whale!" she shouts. "Come out, come out, come out!"

"Relax P. Scott," Brooke says, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"Could you please, stop telling me to relax!" she shouts as she jerks the brunette's hand away. She does as best as she can to stand up. Lucas stands up as well to help her but she points a finger at him. "You..." she narrows her eyes as if she wants to say it's all his fault. She tucks a a curl behind her ear and walks down the hall. Lucas drops his head in defeat and lets out a sigh as he sits back in his chair.

Yup, feisty Peyton is back.

----

Nathan spends the day with Peyton because Lucas has a meeting (she doesn't know where of about what, she didn't pay attention of a word he was saying because her favorite show was on TV) and won't be back before the end of the afternoon. Nathan is glad to spend a day alone with his best friend in a very long time. They eat ice cream (well, especially Peyton but she allows Nathan to dig in once in a while), talk, laugh as they watch old movies or cheesy soap where you know who's going to end up together.

It's during an episode of Starky and Hutch when Peyton feels a big pressure on her stomach.

"Oh," she says as she clutches her hand to her belly.

"What?" Nathan says nonchalantly, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"I think it's time Nathan," she says with a smile and he's seriously wondering how she is so calm about it. He turns to her with his eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"You sure?!"

"No, I'm just joking!" she mutters sarcastically and takes a long and deep breath. "The hospital bag is near the front door."

Lucas and Peyton have made an hospital bag a week before her due date with everything she'd need. They have put the car sits in Lucas' SUV and the nursery was enterly done.

"Stay right here," he says before rushing down the hall and picking up the bag.

"Sure, like I could run away." he helps her standing up and exits the house.

"Yes! 4 minutes and 35 seconds, we did it!" Nathan says happily as he stops his watch.

"Yeah, the hardest part is truly over," she mutters sarcastically as she opens the door car.

She has been settled in a room while Nathan tried to reach Lucas.

"Did you get him?" she asks as soon as he re enters the room. He shakes his head and her head falls back onto the pillows.

"I'm sure he will be he- Ow!" he cries in pain when Peyton suddenly grabs his hand as a contraction hits her. He swears he heard his bones crack. "Breath Sawyer,"

"I swear to God Nathan, if you don't get him, my children won't have a father," she says, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Or a godfather for that matter."

"O-kay," he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck. As if on cue to save him, Brooke and Haley happily walk in the room.

"Peyton!" Haley says excitedly as she takes her friend's hand. "How are you holding up?" the blonde asks, giving her hand a squeeze.

"OK I guess, I would be even better if Lucas was here," she shoots daggers at Nathan as she speaks and he takes a few steps back.

"I'm going to try to reach him." he says quickly before exiting the room.

"I think I scared the hell out of your husband," she tells Haley who simply shrugs her shoulders.

"He'll be alright."

A few minutes later, after the doctor has checked on Peyton and told her she was only 2cm dilated, Lucas rushes in the room.

"Peyt.," he breathes out, panting and placing a hand over his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," he says and kisses her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

"It's OK," she says and her eyes flash towards Nathan. "Nathan rocked this."

"Thanks about that man," Lucas says and gives his brother a pat on the back.

"No problem," Nathan nods before draping his arms on his wife's shoulders. "We'll be outside." he says and mouthes to Brooke to exit the room. Once the married couple is left alone, Lucas takes a seat on the stool and Peyton's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he ask her, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm OK,"

"Do you need anything? Cereals or ice cream or water?" he asks.

"The hospital's ice cream is...yuk," she says, crutching up her nose. He reaches in his back and pulls out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. Her eyes widen and a huge smile comes across her face.

"Luke! You're the best," she takes the tub from him and opens the lid, before digging the plastic spoon in it. She takes a full spoon of it and closes her eyes in appreciation as the chocolate melts in her mouth. "Oh God, so good..."

"Get a room," he scolds and earns a slap on his arm.

"Want some?" she asks, holding up the spoon in front of his face. He nods and at the last moment, she takes it in her mouth. His jaw drops and he shakes his head before she grabs the collar of his shirt just and pulls him into a deep kiss. He tastes the ice cream when she slips her tongue into his mouth and moans before pulling away.

"Your tongue is cold," he laughs and wipes the chocolate from his lips.

----

After having eaten the whole tub, told their friends to go home, watched every possible show that pass on TV, cursed at her belly, waited 9 hours, Peyton was prepared to push the first baby out.

"Are you ready Peyton?" Dr. Coburn asks, and Peyton winces after a big contraction.

"Do I really have the choice?" she manages to let out a laugh and both the doctor and Lucas beside her are impressed she keeps up with the good mood.

"OK, at the first contraction, I want you to push," she instructs Peyton who nods. Lucas is at her side, holding her hand. When the contraction hits, Peyton pushes as she is told.

"I can't Lucas," she whispers, panting, once the contractions has submitted. "It's too hard."

"Yes you can baby," he whispers gently in her ear and kisses the crown of her head. "I know you can. We really want to meet him or her remember?"

"Which one do you think will come first?"

"The girl," he says with a smile.

"I'm sorry Peyton but you have to stay focus." the doctor pull them out of their daze and Peyton nods. "Push!"

"I can't Luke," she cries, turning her head to face him. Tears are streaming down her face and he desperately wants to help her.

"Come on baby," he kisses her temple and whispers incoherent words in her ear as she pushes one last time. A scream fills the room and Peyton falls back on the pillows.

"It's a boy!" the woman says and turns to Lucas. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Lucas nods and a nurse hands him a pair of scissors. His hands tremble as he cut the cord where they say him to. He comes back at Peyton's side and kisses her all over the face, his hand resting on her cheek. "Don't get too comfortable Peyton, it's not over, the other one is coming,"

Peyton lifts her head with her eyes wide. "Right now?"

"Yes, in a matter of minutes. A the next contraction you will push like earlier." Peyton falls back onto the pillows and cries in pain.

"Can't we just wait a few hours, I can't!" the doctor laughs and clears her throat when Peyton glares at her. Apparently the good mood didn't last long.

"Your daughter seems to really want to meet you," the woman says and a contraction hits Peyton.

"Oh God!" she screams and Lucas holds her hand tightly. "I can't push, I'm too tired,"

"Come on Peyton," the doctor encourages her and Peyton pushes. "I see the head!" a minutes later, after a lot of screams from Peyton, their daughter come into the world with a big and long scream. Lucas cuts the cord like he did with his son and she's taken away to be cleaned up.

"You did it baby," Lucas whispers as a tear falls down his cheek. He kisses her deeply and rests his forehead against hers. A nurse clears her throat, causing them to break apart. She has a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms and Lucas sits on the bed next to Peyton so she can place the baby in their arms. Lucas holds his head as Peyton takes him and cradles him against her chest. Lucas drapes his arm over her shoulder and she leans in his embrace. He runs his thumb on his son's chubby cheek as the new born opens his eyes. They're blue like every baby but they have shades of green like Peyton's.

"Whoa," he breathes out, tears stinging in his eyes. He turns his head and meets Peyton's eyes who are welling with tears as well.

"Hey baby," she coos, leaning in to kiss his forehead. The nurse comes back with a pen and a bracelet.

"Do you have a name?" she asks. Lucas turns to her after looking at his wife.

"Yes," he nods and looks down to his son. "William Keith Scott." The nurse nods and comes back a few minutes later with the other baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Peyton would roll her eyes at the cliché-ness but she is too overwhelmed with joy to make a comment about it. The little girl is placed in her father's arms and he's shocked by the color of her eyes. Piercent blue, lighter than his, and his first thought is that she's going to have boys at her feet later on (not that he's very happy about it tough).

"Hey," he whispers in Peyton ear. "We made that."

"We're pretty good huh?" she says, before letting out a watery laugh. he kisses the crown of her head as she rests her head on his shoulder.

There they were, at 11 pm, cooing over the two new members of their family.

----

"Excuse me," Lucas says as he walks up to the nurse's department.

The nurse in charge looks up and smiles softly. "Yes?"

"Can I have a blanket for my wife, she's a bit cold," he says, pointing to her room and frowns when the nurse's eyes widen.

"Oh my God, you're Lucas Scott!" she cries and Lucas smiles. "Girls! Come here!" Lucas lets out a sigh; being famous is great but right now he really needed a blanket for his wife who was cold and who has just brought two babies into the world.

"I love your books! Especially An Unkidness of Ravens, is she the Peyton Sawyer?!" one of them asks, pointing to the room where Peyton is resting.

"Yes, that's her, and it's Peyton Scott now-" one of them squeals, cutting Lucas off. "And she needs a blanket," he insists, nodding his head.

"Oh, right!" Lydia comes back a while later with a white blanket. She hands it to Lucas who smiles.

"If you need anything let us know," the youngest whispers and winks at him.

"Thanks," he turns to walk back toward Peyton room when he hears,

"Dude, he's married!"

"So? Never bothered me before," the brunette says with a shrug of the shoulder. Lucas shakes his head and enters the room.

"What took you so long?" she asks, a chill running down her spine.

"Sorry, the nurses recognized me and couldn't stop talking about my book," he unfolds the blanket and puts it over her. He decided that he won't talk about her about the youngest nurse, she could take it really bad, especially when she's all hormonal.

"Show off!" she lets out a laugh, her blonde curls floating around as she shakes her head.

"I swear!" he holds up his hands in surrender.

"You told them you are married right?"

"No,no, I'm at the maternity yard but I have nothing to do with the woman who just had my babies," he rolls his eyes and sits next to her on the bed. She tilts her head on the side and he lifts her chin with his index finger. "I told them I was married to the most beautiful woman in here."

It's the cheesiest thing he has ever said and he knows she will make a comment about him being sappy an all but he doesn't care because that woman just gave him two beautiful children.

----

He slept in Peyton's bed next to her the whole night. She fell asleep in his embrace in a matter of minutes. When the sun made his way through the blinds, he woke up, a throbbing pain in his neck and his legs. He realized it was 7am and Peyton was still asleep. He knew that the nursery isn't open before 8 so he had time to go home, take a quick shower and put on new clothes and tell everyone the news. They told him they will be at the hospital around 9. He panicked when he saw it was already 8 and he wasn't at the hospital yet.

When he arrives, he goes straight in Peyton's room and finds her feeding their new born daughter. He stops for a second in the doorway and admires the sight before him. Peyton is too focused on breastfeeding her daughter and following the nurses instructions to notice him. He clears his throat and she turns her head around, smiling widely upon seeing her husband. The nurse excuses herself when she sees everything goes fine before exiting the room. Lucas notices his son's bassinet and walks over it and bends down to kiss his hair.

"How are my girls today?" he asks before walking to the bed and kissing Peyton's forehead. He bends down and kisses his little girl on the cheek and trails his lips from Peyton breast to her neck in the process. She giggles and pushes him lightly so she can take his lips into hers. They're interrupt when their son cries in his bassinet. As if on cue, the nurse comes back in the room and takes the baby in her arms.

"He must be angry," she says and smiles softly. "You want to hold your daughter while your son eats?" she asks Lucas who nods. Once the switch has been made, Lucas takes his daughter and holds her as the nurse shows him to.

He has hold babies before, but yet, it's different. It's his daughter and she looks (is) so tiny in his arms that he doesn't want to do something wrong.

"Still no name for the little one?" the blonde nurse asks as she helps Peyton feeding William.

"Actually, I have an idea," Lucas says and winks at Peyton who furrows her brow.

----

Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Brooke walk into the room a few hours later and all suck in a breath when they see the two babies in their parents arms.

"Oh my god!" Brooke cries and puts her hand on her mouth. Haley does the same as Lucas hands her their son and Peyton hands Brooke their daughter. Nathan comes near Peyton and rests his hand on her shoulder before giving it squeeze. "Since Lucas wouldn't tell us on the phone, what's their names?" Brooke asks.

"This is William Keith Scott," he points at the baby in his best friend's arms "And that's Allyson Baley Scott." Both Brooke and Haley gasp upon hearing the little girl middle name. Peyton and Lucas smile and she leans a little more in his embrace before resting her head on his chest.

"You're the cutest baby I've ever seen," Brooke says, looking down at Allyson. Peyton and Lucas look at one another and Lucas nods.

"That's good because she's you goddaughter," Peyton says and smiles, looking over at Brooke. The brunette jaw drops and a single tear slips down her cheek.

"I'm a little hand full here, but I would totally be pulling you both into a hug right now if I wasn't," she whispers, too overwhelmed to find her voice. Lucas turns to Haley and smiles widely, nodding towards his son. He knows she knows what that look is saying.

"Really?" she breathes out. Lucas laughs but nods again and she almost rushes to him to give him an one armed hug.

"Who are the god fathers?"

"Well, Dereck is William's and Nathan Allyson's," she turns to the dark haired man who smiles gratefully. "I mean if you're OK with it," he pulls her into his arms before she even knows what's happening. "Guess that's a yes," she mutters. "Nate, can't breath here."

"Thank you." he says and kisses her cheek. He turns to Brooke and extend his arms. "Okay, give me my goddaughter Davis,"

"No way! I just got her," she protests.

"You had her for the last five minutes at least," she rolls her eyes and mutter a 'right'.

"Do you think we did the good pairing? They're gonna fight over her all the time," Peyton whispers in Lucas' ear, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, they're going to be spoiled." he whispers back and kisses his wife's cheek who was fighting sleep. After 15 minutes of cooing, laughing and alking (eventually fighting over the godchildren), Lucas tells them to leave because Peyton is really tired and the babies have to go back to the nursery.

A half an hour later, he's standing in front of the window and watches as his children sleep peacefully in their bassinet.

"So I heard the nurses talking about the hot twins dad earlier when I was getting a coffee." he hears his best friend say and his head drops. Haley drapes her arm over his shoulder and hands him a coffee.

"Thanks,"

"So how are you dad?" she asks, looking at her niece and nephew through the window.

"You should ask Peyton. She's been amazing and I can't quite wrap my hand around the fact that she gave me two babies. It's an amazing feeling when you have her or him in your arms and tell yourself: 'I actually made that',"

"Yeah, well when you'll have to wake up every two hours because one of them is awake maybe you'll change your mind." she laughs and pats his shoulder.

"I don't think so, I mean, I've known them for a few hours and I can't believe how could I live without them and Peyton,"

"Can you imagine that you just had children with the girl you had a crush on in 8th grade?" she asks, smiling.

"Nope. I can't believe she's actually my wife."

"You're so in love," she sings and he blushes.

But he is.

----

They all came home a few hours ago. Allyson in his white crib and William in his brown one. Peyton is bent over William's crib, resting her chin in her hands. She could watch her babies sleep for hours without getting bored. He's sleeping in his beige and brown sleeveless bunting bag, his tiny arms on either side of his face. Allyson crib is just a few feet away so they can watch both of them at the same time. She bends down and kisses her son cheeks before spinning around and bending down to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"I love you my babies," she whispers. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist and doesn't need to turn around to know who is it. Lucas rests his chin on her shoulder and places a kiss to her neck. They stay a few minutes watching their babies sleeping before going in their bedroom and for a good night of sleep.

"Thank you Peyton," he whispers in her ear, his hot breath on her neck making her shiver. He smirks at the effect he has on her and gently kisses her temple.

"What for?" she asks, furrowing her brow, even though she know what he's talking about.

"For all this."

"Thank you for loving me and offering me this great life. I think I'm the happiest woman in the world," she whispers with a glim in her eye. He makes her turn to him and cups her face.

"In the whole wild world?" he asks, running his thumb on her cheek bone.

"In the whole wild world."she repeats. He captures her lips with his own in a long but simple kiss.

He, he think she's the more beautiful woman in the world.

Yeah, the whole wild world.

And he still can't believe she's his.

* * *

Sequel? Let me know what you think!


End file.
